degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Zig-Imogen Friendship
The friendship between Zig Novak and Imogen Moreno is known as Zimogen '('Zi'g/I'mogen). Their friendship began when Zig and Imogen joined Mo's band WhisperHug. Friendship History Season 12 In Got Your Money (1), Zig, Imogen and the other members of WhisperHug are seen practicing, Imogen is asking about when they will play their next stadium show. When Mo brings up new practice times and Zig says he can't make it, she asks about his and Tori's anniversary. When she sees the bracelet that he got her, she looks away awkwardly. She is later seen in the practice room with Maya and Mo when Zig walks in. She asks if Tori dumped him over the cheap bracelet and Mo pulls her away. In Got Your Money (2), Zig joins Imogen and the rest of his bandmates backstage when for their performance for the school dance and hands Marisol her money and before they go to perform, later Zig and Imogen and the rest of WhisperHug performs Be My Someone with the band and they get a loud applause. In Building A Mystery (2), Zig and Imogen are seen performing with WhisperHug at the Student Council fundraiser. In Tonight, Tonight, Zig and Imogen and the rest of WhisperHug are at the mall to find out if they made it into the Battle Of The Bands and they find out they did get in and they cheer. Later Zig and Imogen and the rest of WhisperHug are going to practice for the Battle Of The Bands and everyone is talking about their final exam and Zig says I studied everything except for slope and what's on my math final slope Imogen starts singing It's a slippery and Zig says Don't just don't and then they start practicing their song Superman's Song for the Battle Of The Bands. Later Zig and Imogen and the rest of WhisperHug are at the Battle Of The Bands they cheer when the event starts and listens to Chaz Bono give advice to everyone that's performing, Missy's band Ezra's Pound is called up to perform and Zig, Imogen, and the rest of the members of WhisperHug are shocked when they find out Missy's band stole their song, later they talk about what are they going to do then they find out they are disqualified from the competition because Adam punched Ezra's Pound drummer. Later they found out their back in the Battle Of The Bands because Adam talked to Chaz Bono and got them back in but Adam can't perform with them, they perform and they get 3rd place. Season 14 In Ready or Not, Imogen sits in on Zig's audition for the school musical. At the end of his song Imogen says it was amazeballs. In I Wanna Be Adored, Zig shows up late for rehearsal. Imogen then tells him that she needs people fully committed. Zig explains that he stayed up late with his new housemates. Imogen says that this play was suppose to keep him out of trouble and if his "boys" were really his friends they'd understand that he needs time to rehearse and sleep. Trivia *They both were in the band WhisperHug. *They are both friends with Tristan Milligan, Maya Matlin, Adam Torres(Before his death), Mo Mashkour, and Dave Turner. *They have both complimented Maya when she felt insecure (Imogen when Maya had to give the song to her for it to be "sexy", and Zig when Maya broke up with Cam). *Imogen is often staring at Zig during performances, and teasing him offstage. *This pairing is favored by Ricardo Hoyos. *They both lost Adam Torres. *They were both admired by their girlfriends (Fiona Coyne and Tori Santamaria) for being in the band. Gallery 111111111.jpg Degrassi12.jpg Whisper_hug.jpg Whisperhugband.jpg Dg120506g2-1.jpg Joko;.jpg Whisperhugband2.jpg Wh1.jpg Tumblr mcnegfMsRR1rwytb1.jpg 1111111111.jpg 306647 508937325783633 10018972 n.jpg Aaa.jpg Aaaa.jpg Tumblr mdyfl0GUOz1r23zk3.jpg Whisperhuggable.png Dfgert.jpg normal_009~0.jpg Category:Friendships Category:Degrassi Category:Season 12 Category:Interactions Category:Season 13 Category:Season 14